From You
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: All she wanted was for Gray to admit that it was from him. All she wanted was for Gray to admit in some way that he liked her. He never did. It is all Claire wants, and it seems that he does not understand. Birthday gift to Rainbow Al.


"Why do you always do this?" Claire whispered, looking on at Gray with a saddened stare.

Gray glanced at the blonde girl in a hurt manor. What did she mean?

"Why do you always lie to me?" Claire was asking herself this question more than she was asking Gray. He wouldn't be able to answer her anyway; no answer made any sense.

He always did this. He always did this to her. Whenever she got a gift it was always 'from Saibara.' If she got a New Year's card, or a 'Happy Birthday' wish, then it would always be because "My Grandfather told me to write this." Why couldn't it ever be from him?

"Claire... what's wrong?" Gray reached out toward her shoulder.

Claire turned around before he could grab it, and she slightly felt the brush of his fingers; it sent a faint chill down her spine.

She loved him, yet she did not know how much he loved her back. How did she know what was from him and what was from Saibara?

How was she supposed to know who the real Gray was?

"Claire, please?" Gray whispered desperately. "I don't understand what's wrong."

Claire was not sure to believe him or not. Either way, she could not handle this anymore.

----------------------------------------------------

Claire sat at the edge of the Goddess Spring. Barely visible tear marks ran down her face.

Even though she ad made the choice to leave him, she still hat not been prepared for the heartbreak that followed and continued on into the evening.

The farmer watched as the last rays of sunlight glistened off the calm pond.

Her animals were already fed and put away, and she did not want to return to her farm. Instead, she could sit here for another hour or so to daze and forget about all that had happened. He probably did not even understand.

She lied back onto the ground, with her eyes closed. She could probably sleep here if she wanted. The idea did not seem too bad right now.

Claire opened her eyes to stare at the stars that should be littering the sky like weeds in her garden, but instead, she found herself staring face to face with Gray.

The female sprung up into a sitting position and stuck her hands into the the pond, rubbing the water over her face to get rid of the salty tear stains. She no longer cared if the Harvest Goddess came up and complained or not.

She then pulled her legs up to her knees and wrapped her arms around them once she was done drying her face with her sleeves. She was faced away from him; she really couldn't handle speaking to him right now.

Claire, could I speak to you?" Gray sounded a bit nervous, like he usually did when he was giving her a gift he said was from Saibara.

Claire decided it would be best if she didn't ignore him. The sooner she spoke to him the sooner she could deal with this and get him to leave her alone. "What is it?"

Gray walked to Clair's side so that she was able to see him out of the corner or her eye. He extened his hand out toward her and Claire noticed a horse brush in his hands.

Claire had told him a few days earlier that her horse was finally grown up and ready to ride. He must have made it for her.

The girl reached her hand out toward the blond's palm tentively, unsure whether or not she should take the brush. She decided that she would; but right before she grabbed it Gray spoke: "It's from Saibara."

Claire could do nothing but fume as she grabbed the brush out of the blacksmith's apprentice's hand. A very mumbled 'thanks' escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her knees again. She let out a slight snarl to prove to him that she was not happy. He better have gotten the message.

"I have another thing for you." Claire directed her eyes, but did not turn her head, towards the male. His hand was again extended towards her, and she could see a bit of blue. She turned her head to get a better view, having had curiosity spark her interest: it was a feather.

Claire gently reached up and took it out of his hand. It was small and delicate, yet still beautiful.

"It's-" Gray stumbled, "It's from me," he managed to force out.

Claire looked up at him with big eyes. The way he had said it had been so unromantic, so unsure, so unlike how she had imagined (and wanted) it to be.

He had said it though; he had admitted that it was from him.

Claire jumped up and within seconds had her arms choked around Gray's neck in a tight hug. Gray slowly wrapped his arms around her after her realized that she was happy. Claire pulled her mouth back a tiny bit so that she could whisper into his hear: "That's all I ask."


End file.
